A love that can never be
by nightwing007
Summary: Link Malfoy hates Gryffindors but when he falls in love with one in particular, his life changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I got on the Hogwarts Express and started searching for my friends. They usually got a compartment at the back of the train which was a struggle if you were surrounded by a bunch of Gryffindors. This year I decided to get on as soon as I got on the platform. I was halfway up the train when I saw Angelina Johnson.**

**"What are you doing here, Johnson?" I snarled.**

**"Sitting down, Malfoy," she barked.**

**"I wondered why Gryffindor never won the Qudditch cup. Now I know it's because they spend all of their time sitting down," I said.**

**Angelina rose to her feet and reached out a hand to grab me. I started to run down the train as fast as I could. For a Gryffindor girl she was really fast. I threw myself into a compartment and hid under the seat. She walked in and I smiled. I took my wand out of my pocket.**

**"Stupefy," I said.**

**I saw her fall to her feet. I quickly crawled out from under the seat and ran out of the compartment. I saw her behind me as I ran. She knew that I would get tried in the end. I stopped and let her grab hold of me.**

**"I hope you go to hell, Malfoy," she said, as she let go of me.**

**I laughed and saw her walk away. I kept looking at her until she disappeared from sight. I walked up the train and saw my friends, swapping Chocolate Frog cards. **

**"You know that I have Salazar Slytherin's card," I said.**

**"Really. I will swap you Godric Gryffindor for it," Robert said, handing me the card.**

**"Okay," I said, swapping the card.**

**I put my new card in my pocket and sat down.**

**"What's new," I asked.**

**"Nothing much. Just the fact that they are looking for a new Beater on the Quidditch team," said Patrick.**

**"Sounds good. I nearly got killed by Johnson," I said.**

**"You mean the chaser, Johnson?" Robert asked.**

**I nodded. I watched as the other two laughed their heads off. I snarled and folded my arms.**

**"It's not funny," I said.**

**"Yes it is!" Patrick cried, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes.**

**I finally gave in and started to laugh with them. I felt the train move and I knew it was going to be a good year.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**I watched as Patrick and Robert played Wizard Snap. They were the best at Wizard Snap, they beat everyone, including me. So far, Robert was winning. I started to cheer him on, patting him on the back. Patrick seemed offended and eventually was beating Robert.**

**"Give up, Patrick. You can't win," said Robert.**

**Patrick shook his head and turned over a card. Just then, we heard a bang and the train stopped. I got off my seat and opened the compartment door. I started walking down the train. The lights were flickering and then the train shook. I fall over and hit my head on a door. I could see I shadow over me.**

**"Well look who it is," said a voice.**

**I saw Angelina Johnson staring down at me. I waved and then felt the train shake again.**

**"Do you know what that noise is?" she asked.**

**I shook my head and saw a cloaked figure. Me and Angelina got into her compartment and sat still.**

**"What are you doing here?" a girl with brown hair asked.**

**"I was checking what the noise was," I answered.**

**"Malfoy, I would like you to meet Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet," Angelina said, pointing to the other girls.**

**I nodded at Katie who smiled at me. I didn't know if that was a fake smile or not put I guessed it was. I then turned around and saw Alicia. I felt my heart leap into my throat. She looked amazing. I felt my face go on fire.**

**"Nice to meet you," I said.**

**She nodded and turned to Angelina.**

**"What was that," she asked.**

**I felt my heart leap even further into my throat. Her voice was amazing.**

**"I think it was a dementor, they guard Azkaban," said Angelina.**

**"They were probably looking for Sirius Black, he escaped from Azkaban," I said.**

**"Yeah, maybe. What are you still doing here anyway?" she asked.**

**I hadn't realised that the lights were back on. I took one finally look at Alicia and I opened the compartment door.**

**"Talk to me if you need anything," I said.**

**"Like that's ever going to happen," said Angelina, smiling.**

**I smiled back and started to walk back to my compartment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**I walked down the corridor and saw a man with a scarred face. His clothes were scruffy and his shoes looked worn out. I walked past him and opened his compartment door. I looked at Patrick's face, he was completely white. Robert was trying to calm him down.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked, staring at Patrick and then I looked at Robert.**

**"He's been like that ever since it got colded. Where did you go?" said Robert. **

**"I fell into Angelina Johnson's compartment and hid from the dementors," I said.**

**Suddenly Patrick shivered and fell to the floor. Patrick was popular and was rich, like me, but his dad was sent to Azkaban years ago and he's been scared ever since. Robert opened his backback and took out a bottle of pumpkin juice. He opened it and took a big swig of it. Robert on the otherhand was poor and wasn't as popular as Patrick, but the thing I liked about Robert was that he was up for anything, he wasn't scared. He stood by his friends no matter what the case. He kneeled down beside Patrick and gave him the bottle. Patrick jugged it all down and smashed it on the floor. Robert shook Patrick and picked up the bits of glass and threw them out of the window. I was speechless. I couldn't bare to see my friend in this state. I became friends with Patrick when we were Potion partners and I met Robert when my bag spilt open and he helped me gather up all my stuff.**

**"You must love that Johnson girl," Robert said, smiling.**

**"No way," I cried, outraged. "I do like the look of her other friend though."**

**"That Katie Bell is something," Robert said, gazing into thin air.**

**"I meant the other one. Alicia Spinnet, I think."**

**"Oh, she's fiesty, all right," said Robert, wolf-whistling.**

**I pushed him over and started laughing. I looked out the window and saw that Hogwarts was coming into view. I told the others and we quickly got our school robes on. We got our bags and waited until the train reached the platform.**

**"It's times like this when I'm glad we take the carriages," said Robert, looking at the heavy rain. **

**I nodded and we quickly got off the train. We collected our trunks and got on the nearest carriage. **

**"That was lucky," said Patrick, regaining his confidenence.**

**We laughed and started to play Wizard Snap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**As the carriages stopped at the school, we quickly ran into the castle, leaving Filch to sort our trunks. As I thought the minute we got into the castle, Robert pulled out a pocket mirror. He was conscience about his hair and the rest of his looks. He pushed his wet fringe off his face and put his mirror away. We walked into the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table. I saw my little brother Draco with his fat and dumb friends. I didn't understtand why he hanged out with them. We sat at the front of the table so we could get a better view of the new first years. I turned around and saw Angelina walk in. I got off my seat and walked over to her.**

**"You look wet," I said, grinning.**

**"You're one to talk," she said, laughing, "Why do you keep following me?"**

**"I'm just interested in you," I said, but I then regretted it.**

**Angelina's eyes grew wide and slowly backed away from me. She must have took it the wrong way. I went back over to my table and sat down, my cheeks burning. Robert smiled and saw my scarlet face. He barked a laugh but managed to keep it a low bark. Professor McGonagall walked in with a bunch of wet first years.**

**"Poor souls," said Patrick, looking at their drenched robes, "Bad first day."**

**"More like half a day if you count how many hours they sleep plus the half an hour they sit here," Robert pointed out.**

**McGonagall started to call out the names after the sorting hat sang it's song. We cheered and shook hands with the new Slytherin students. They seemed pleased to be at our table.**

**"Let the feast begin!" cried Dumbledore after the sorting.**

**Patrick grabbed a chicken wing as soon as the food appeared on the table. **

**"Did you see the Quidditch match last week?" I asked.**

**"Sadly not. My dad did though. He said it wasn't very exciting. It lasted about ten minutes," said Robert.**

**"I'm glad, Draco, wanted to go to Diagon Alley," I said, eating some mash potatoes.**

**"How is Draco? I mean, he looks quite good now," Patrick said.**

**"He's all right, but he is becoming a pest every since our house elf, Dobby, I think his name was, was set free," I said.**

**Patrick nodded and shovelled some gravy on his chicken. After our first meal disappeared, our dessert appeared. Before we had a chance to get some Dumbledore stopped us. **

**"As you know, the school train was invaded by something called a dementor. They guard Azkaban, if you didn't know that, better late than never. You must never befriend one as the will suck out your soul and leave you worse than dead. Sirius Black is on the run and he might head in our direction, so keep a look out," Dumbledore said, taking a deep breath, "We would also like to welcome, Remus Lupin, who is teaching Defence Againist the Dark Arts."**

**Everyone clapped at him and started to eat dessert. Robert for some reason didn't want dessert as he hadn't touched his favourite dish, chocolate swirls.**

**"What's up with you?" I asked.**

**"I'm not that hungry anymore," he said, drinking some pumpkin juice.**

**I nodded and eat some apple pie. After we had finished dessert, we left the table and headed up to the common room. We usually sat there for hours and tonight we were planning on doing the same thing.**

**"It's quite cold tonight, isn't it?" Patrick said.**

**"Yeah, Dungbeetle," said Robert to the painting as it swung open.**

**Our common room was the best as we had the best chairs and the fire was really warm. We sat down on the big couch and just lay there. Last year we made up a challenge of who could stay awake the longest. Patrick won but this year me and Robert had a plan to make sure he lost. Patrick yawned and took out some Droobles. Robert took out Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and put them on the table beside the couch. He picked out the most disgusting ones and put them back in the packet. That way if we felt tried we could take a bad tasting bean and that would keep us awake. Patrick ate some of his Droobles and lay down on the floor. Robert lay his head on the edge of the couch and yawned. He ate a horrible bean and gulped. His eyes were now fully open. I closed my eyes and tryed to fall asleep.**


End file.
